


Just Hold On

by drarryProdigy



Series: Drarry One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Drabble, Drarry, Enjoy the story, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, HP: EWE, M/M, More Fluff, Out of Character, Pillow Fights, Tumblr, drarry fluff, drarry squad, i hope i did justice, just plain stupid, no smut tho, ok screw tags, probably the longest drabble I made, seriously what to tag, still the fluffiest shit ever made, what to tag at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryProdigy/pseuds/drarryProdigy
Summary: A very extremely fluffy fanfic after someone posted in IG and other people wishing for it. I hope I did justice to you all. (Mostly my fault for being tempted with the beautiful prompt.)





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to:
> 
> Just Hold On - Steve Aoki
> 
> While reading this fic, because it just fits with the prompt!  
> Though, I kinda tweaked the prompt a little bit to make sense(?) Oh and, again, not beta-ed. 2nd time writing a fic. So yeah... I HOPE I DID JUSTICE AND SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH CAUSE I'M DEFINITELY DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ENGLISH. MUAHAHAH--

**Chapter 1: What do you do when the chapter ends?**

 

Ron isn't stupid. He knows when something is up when he sees one. And even if that _something_ isn't what he wouldn't want to deal with _EVER_.

He looked at Harry. Then at Draco across the great hall. Then back to Harry, narrowing his eyes. “ _Harry!”_ Ron hissed, gaining Harry’s attention to himself.

 

“Yeah?” Asked Harry innocently.

 

“Why are you ogling the ferret?”

 

“Me? Ogling? Hah! ‘Course not. What are you talking about?”

 

“Harry…” Ron said threateningly, which would make Hermione proud. If only she was here and not in the library that is.

 

“Well… I bet he is up to something…” Harry muttered, unconsciously looking back at the blond who was also still staring at him while playing with his food.

 

Ron sighed. He's still gonna need Hermione for this.

 

\---

 

“...Draco”

 

No response.

 

“Draco”

 

Na-da.

 

“DRACO!”

 

Draco startled, “Huh--?! Wha? Pans?”

 

Pansy was glaring at him when he turned to look at her. “Why are you staring at Potter like a love sick puppy?” She asked through gritted teeth.

 

“L-love sick…?!” Draco spluttered. “How dare you Pansy! I was merely glaring at him because he can't stop staring at me!”

 

“Uh-huh. As if I believed that. Well go on then. Do it Dray.” Pansy glared.

 

“Do what?” Draco sneered.

 

“Confess to him. Ask him out. What else?” Pansy looked at Draco as if he was stupid.

 

“I…” Draco blushed, “I can't Pans…--”

 

Pansy suddenly stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

 

“Pansy, what are you--?” Draco tried to grab her but then…

 

“POTTER!” Pansy called out.

 

“Um… yes?” Harry stuttered, shocked at Pansy’s Gryffindor-ish attitude.

 

“DRACO LIKES YOU TOO! AND DON’T YOU DARE REJECT HIM BECAUSE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR MAKING ME HEAR ALL ABOUT HIS BROKEN HEART! SO GET IN HERE AND KISS HIM YOU OAF!” Pansy ended the speech with a smug look. She then turned away from Potter (and Ron who was glad - “Bless that Slytherin!” - that he didn't need Hermione after all); who was gaping at her and blushing, his red face rivaled his best friend’s hair.

She looked at Draco who was pale. “Well? Aren't you gonna ask him out?” She tapped her foot impatiently.

 

“PANSY--” Draco started, enraged.

 

“Um…” a small voice interrupted.

 

Draco turned and was about to snap at the person, but stopped when he saw it was Potter. He paled again.

 

“Is it true…?” Harry-- _Potter_ muttered.

 

“Pfft. _No._ ” Draco wrinkled his nose.

 

“Draco stop being an asshole for a second and _say it_ ” Pansy hissed.

 

Draco huffed and with a determined look, he faced Potter and; “Harry James Potter. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy would like to invite you on a date with me this weekend and Hogsmeade.”

 

Harry - who at this point realized that the Great Hall was silent of anticipation - said, “Well Draco Lucius Malfoy. I, Harry James Potter accepted your invitation,” Harry smiled shyly “Do we need to seal it with a kiss?”

 

Draco doesn't even bother to answer (he probably should thank Pansy later too with chocolates), because he knows if he did try to answer it would came out as a whoop of joy; so he grabbed Harry and kissed him as the students and teachers in the Great Hall cheered.

 

This is how the end of the war should start with. An 8th year, a chance.

 

**Chapter 2: Do you close the book and never read it again?**

 

Hermione is a supportive friend.

 

She _is_.

 

“Harry… Draco…” she sighed exasperatedly.

 

Despite that, Draco won't stop making out with Harry in the library. He just can't. Maybe Harry should stop being adorable by pouting.

 

Harry giggled between kisses. “Ok Draco that's enough-- You’re making Ron looked green.” He tried to look serious but failed when his lips formed a smile and tried not to laugh instead when looking at Ron’s face.

 

“Eww, c’mon mate. I already accepted your relationship with this git but you can't do this to me!” Ron exclaimed.

 

“I agreed with Weasley here.” Blaise said.

 

“Hear! Hear!” Pansy nodded furiously.

 

Draco gave a final kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Fine then. At least he didn't make any more ridiculous muggle puns.” He looked at Harry with a warning, clearly saying ‘Don't you _dare_ do it’.

 

“Why wood I do that?” Harry asked innocently. The others were glad they aren't drinking at this point.

 

“Harry no--” Draco tried to stop him. Too late.

 

“Hey! My puns are koala tea,” Harry argued. “Now… What do you call an owl that does magic tricks?”

 

As Draco and the other three tried to fight their laughter, Blaise answered with a haughty look, “Hoodini.”

 

Harry and Blaise high fived and the others laughed. It wasn't long before they were kicked out of the library for the week.

But Harry thought it was worth it because Draco's laugh is more than anything he could ever imagine, despite hearing it many times as he made bad puns.

 

When Harry tried to make a pun out of this situation, Draco kissed him hard to silence that Riddikulus mouth of his.

 

**Chapter 3: If it goes all wrong…**

 

“No, the curtains should be green!”

 

“ _No_ , red!”

 

“ _Green_ ”

 

Harry threw a pillow right at Draco's face.

 

Draco glared, he seriously looked angry.

 

“Draco I'm--”

 

“AHA!!” Draco threw a pillow back and ran for it.

 

“ _OH I SEE HOW IT IS!!_ GET BACK HERE MALFOY AND FIGHT ME WITH THAT ACT OF YOURS MISTER!!!” Harry ran after Draco, flinging pillows here and there.

 

“Oh no, not again…” Hermione muttered and face palmed. “Guys--” Hermione tried to stop them before a pillow slammed at her face, “Yaaaah!” she yelled and glared at a very innocent looking Ron and chase after him too with a pillow.

 

“Ahahaha!” Harry laughed as he bounced on a bed and fighting Draco with the “Pillow Swords” as they called it.

 

Draco was grinning like an idiot himself, his hair a disarray and cheeks flushed, “You started it!” He yelled and smack away Harry’s ‘Pillow Sword’.

 

Harry gasped and put a hand above his heart in a mocked gesture, “I’m dead?!”

 

Draco grinned and tackled Harry; pining him to the bed, kissing him. Smiling as they do it.

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!” The shopkeeper interrupted as his shop was filled of gliding feathers and messy beddings.

 

“RUN!” Draco yelled and dragged Harry with him from the angry shopkeeper, laughing as they dodged hexes.

 

\---

 

As they stopped back to 12 Grimmauld Place; panting, Draco grabbed Harry’s attention. “Harry…” he panted tiredly but was smiling widely.

 

“Yeah?” Harry panted as well, hair messier than ever, cheeks flushed and a huge grin on his face.

 

“Harry…” Draco said again as he knelt on one knee, looking at Harry with such love in his eyes.

 

Harry’s eyes widen, because he knows what's coming. “Y-yes?” His lips trembled, and when he tried to swallow, he felt his mouth dry.

 

“You know that ever since Pansy’s coming out as a Gryffindor…” they both laughed lightly as this, “I love you Harry. I love you Harry James Potter, do you hear me? You're probably the only person that can make a Malfoy kneel. Do you even know what you're doing to me Harry? I bet you do, you little lion…” Draco huffed and pulled out a small box, opening it, showing a ring. “So… Harry James Potter. Will you Marry Me and make me the happiest man alive?”

 

“Yes… Yes!” Harry chocked a sob as he flung himself to Draco, hugging him tightly.

 

Then Harry pulled away a little bit, never letting go as he kissed Draco gently, promising he will stay at Draco's side forever.

It's all Harry ever wanted. A person he could love and be loved for years and years.

 

They stayed like that with their foreheads touching, lips curled into a small smile, sharing silence that wasn't uncomfortable; but full of love.

 

**Chapter 4: Darling just hold on**

 

Draco hold both of Harry’s hand and danced ridiculously with a goofy smile on his face.

 

Harry laughed, amused and embarrassed as they dance just with their undergarments in their own room. “You stupid git…” he giggled, the words had no heat on it, just love.

 

“Yep. Your beloved drunk git,” Draco said huskily. “Now shut up and dance with me”

 

Harry laughed again and tried to follow Draco’s lead.

As they danced, Harry couldn't help but remember the past 2 years of living with this ridiculous husband of his and added another 3 years of dating where they make trouble everywhere they go. But even that, they still laughed and laughed, smiling, forgetting about the past.

He remembered when Draco got scared of a toaster and blasted it, claiming “It was trying to give me a heart attack Harry!”

He also remembered the day when their garden became a jungle of flowers instead of a “Beautifully tended garden”.

 

“Harry, stop thinking. I can hear it clearly” Draco kissed him, pulling Harry out of his musings.

 

“Sorry Dray, just thinking about how wonderful my life is after you barge into it” Harry giggled.

 

“Well Harry… at this point there's going to be a lot more surprises than now”

 

“Oh?” Harry arched an eyebrow. “And what would that be I presume?”

 

“You'll see…”

 

**Chapter 5: Wish that you could build a time machine**

 

“Dad… how do you fell in love with father?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and peered his eyes away from the book to look at Teddy. “W-well, it's just that I've come to realize I was… quite obsessed with him in my 6th year…”

 

“What about father? How did he fell in love with you dad?”

 

“Ah that…” a voice interrupted.

Harry looked back and saw Draco leaning against the doorway. “I have always love your dad since i first met him.”

 

“Oh… but didn't you said you were bad to Dad before?”

 

“I did Teddy. And if I can turn back time, I would've tried to approach him differently…” Draco sighed and pecked Harry’s lips before continuing, “But that isn't necessary. We're together now… and happy. Truly happy.” His grey eyes pierced through Harry’s as he said it.

 

Harry chuckled, “Never got tired of hearing you said sappy things, Love!”

 

“Good” Draco pecked his lips again, “There's enough sappy words to last a lifetime with you”

 

“And I'm glad… I love you Draco…” Harry smiled.

 

“And I love you too Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I enjoy making this? VERY MUCH. Favorite part? The pillow fights. I can't stop smiling while making it. And, dats a lotta words than before. Though, I promise to make it longer by taking baby steps (Though I have a long ass fic called "My kitty" which is way wayyyy longer and still in progress despite being a One shot and a "shorter" version than what I had in mind. Yes there's going to be series. So heads up. and yes ik im babbling).  
> Oh and I have a tumblr account I will be posting the fics, ideas and just... Drarry man. What else?  
> It's uh... ArtisticProdigy.tumblr.com  
> AND... after my school, which lasted till Nov, I will be making a Drarry visual novel. //pfft of course I can draw (not really, just check my tumblr profile picture).


End file.
